We Still Live
by lilmukker
Summary: it was a normal night, but waking up wasn't. I was a deep sleeper, so why did i wake up? Wait, where is Jason? Where is Taylor? Adam? Is that you? Jason! Found you! Wait! A dream? I'm Jason? Dan, what d you need? Lil... Lil WAKE UP! O.C warning, Shonen-ai (boy X boy) You have been warned. I own nothing but my O.cs and my ability to suck at writing stories.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The light from the television radiated across my younger brother's, Jason, face, his light brown hair with hints of blonde scattered everywhere across the couch. His baby blue eyes were closed. My own red eyes, yes red, were moving around, from the television to the clock to the door. I was waiting for our oldest brother, Taylor, to come home. He usually came back from school at this time. Taylor, he went to a night school, a school that let him take courses for college. My eyes felt heavy, as the times was 10:43. It was past my 'bed time', as Taylor would put it.

The sound of the door creaking open, footsteps came from the porch. I looked to my right, to see a brown haired 18-year-old walk in, my older brother Taylor. I looked at the clock; 11:34, still the special day.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I looked over at Taylor, who was standing in front of our 14-year-old brother, Jason.

"Well, we decided to stay up to give you your present, but you came later than usual… Jas fell asleep…" I stood and stretched my arms above my head. "Anyway, just put Jason to sleep, he spent a lot of time on your gift." I bent down to the stand with a lamp on it that was besides Jason's half of the couch. I held a neatly wrapped box with a golden ribbon on it. "Here is your present."

Taylor smiled at me warmly, as he lifted Jason, his arms carrying his mid-back and behind his knees. "Leave it on the table kid and go to sleep…" He walked over to the stair behind the wall, going up to Jason's room, to lay him on his bed. I followed, but once I reached the top, I went to my room. I lay my head on my pillow, thinking about my baby brother, Jason, and my older brother, Taylor, but not just them, one of my closest friends, Bryce too. I called him Gold, because of his golden hair. I was the only allowed to call him that... My eyes closed, I was drifting to sleep with the thought of Bryce. It was no secret I loved him, I knew him since I was 4 years old. All that worried me was that if he loved me too… I was then sent into a dream with Bryce, filling me with love and happiness.


	2. Chapter 1

Commence Beginning of the End

My eyes snapped open; I suddenly felt fear and panic. I immediately had to check on my baby brother. I swung my legs over my bed, slipping into my rabbit slippers and walked over to my window. Outside, I saw the familiar red and blue lights of the police.

"What's going on?" I wondered to myself, normally, the police didn't go to this part of the city. I walked to my door, suddenly, the air felt cold, and I walked faster out my door. "Taylor?" I said out loud, fear bubbling inside my stomach. I walked over to Jason's door, opening it to see that Jason wasn't in his bed. I walked back out, the cold atmosphere made me sick to my stomach. "Taylor? Jason?" My voice went higher, which, if I weren't so afraid right now, I would have been embarrassed by. I walked down the stairs, the television was on, and the channel was the news. I entered the living room. No one was sitting on the couch, but the box that held Taylor's present was opened; Taylor's present was not in there.

"The police have advised that no one leave the city or their houses. Many witnesses have called these… 'Creatures' humans who have been infected with some sort of parasite. All cellular service and radio service will be shut down in a few minutes. Please, stay inside and lock all the doors. Stay in a room high and with no windows and remain calm and wait for the police to arrive." I stared at the television as the male reporter kept talking; behind him was a fire that then exploded, leading the camera back to the main news headquarters.

"What the hell is going on?" Right then, I heard a vibrating noise, a phone vibrating against a hard surface. I looked over at the table to see Taylor's phone vibrating, 'Jordy' showed as the caller i.d. I picked it up, and answered.

"Taylor?" My cousin, Jordan, said through the phone.

"No, it's me, Ty. Jordan, what the fuck is going on?" I asked my cousin, as I saw the news; the male was giving advice for whatever was going on.

"Ty, Ty… Listen to me… Go grab a gun from your brother's office… You'll need it… Then, go find your brothers and go meet me outside in 2 minutes. I am on my way to your house. We need to leave the city…" I nodded, gulping as I saw the news, everything sounded confusing, I couldn't concentrate… "Ty, can you do that? Please Ty, get your brothers and I'll meet you outside your back door. Now go Ty." Then Jordan hung up, all I heard was nothing.

I started to breathe heavily, Jordan's voice sounded afraid and worried. I put Taylor's phone into my pajama's pocket and ran to my brother's office. I opened his desk drawer, and spotted and gun with ammo next to it. I grabbed the ammo and placed it in my other pocket, holding the gun in my hands, and then put the gun in my pocket with the ammo. I ran up the stairs, running everywhere to find my siblings. I ran down to the front porch, to see my baby brother Jason standing out there, looking at the forest. Next to him was another male, my best friend, other than Bryce, Adam. He was carrying smaller girl, about 2 years younger than my little brother. I knew who that was, Rachel, Adam's younger sister.

"Adam! Jason!" I felt relief, when I saw my baby brother turn, and ran to him, hugging him tight. "Oh Notch… Thank Notch…" I looked over at Adam and saw that he was bruised, so was Rachel. I let go of Jason, but held him close to me. "Adam, what the fuck is going on!?" Adam looked away, putting Rachel down.

"I don't know Ty… I don't know…"

"Why are you and Rachel bruised?"

"We ran here, our parents told us to come here and stay here. Some people tried to hurt us, so we got like this."

Then, Rachel spoke up.

"But…. They weren't human…" I looked at her, as if though she grew 5 million heads. "They were missing limbs and bloody…" Jason was then shivering, I then held him tighter, not wanting to let him go. I saw Adam wrap his arms around his younger sister. That sight… It must have been horrible for an 11-year old. Rachel had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. I don't blame her. A honk was heard to the right of us. I turned to see a red and black truck drive up to us.

"Ty, there you are! Where is Taylor?" Jordan came out of the truck, worry and panic showed on his face.

"I don't know!" Then I heard grunting. I turned to my left and saw a male come towards us, at a super fast speed.

"Oh notch..."

"RUN!"

I didn't know who screamed it, but I ran towards Jordan's truck, holding Jason's hand, then opened the door, letting Adam place Rachel in first and go in and had Jason go in, all quickly, shutting the door as the male attacked me from behind. I couldn't scream my voice was stuck in my throat. I struggled against the male, trying to choke him. All I remember was the feeling of a liquid dripping down onto my face and body, and then a huge explosion as the liquid fell in a large group. I stared at the cold dead eyes of the male as I pushed him off me, his dead, err, dead**er** body landing next to me, a pool of blood underneath him. I looked up to see Jordan holding a pistol, shaking slightly.

"Get in Ty!" I scrambled to my feet, running to the shot-gun seat, next to the driver's seat.

"Jordan! Do you know where to go!?"

"Yeah, I need to go to highway 48. That is the only way out, all other highways are closed."

"Umm…-"I turned to see my brother Jason holding onto 11 year old Dawn, looking at both Jordan and I with worry. "Why did they close the other highways?"

"Jason… I am not sure…"

"Jordan, do you have **any** idea on what these things are!?" I questioned my cousin. He looked solemn.

"Well, basically, they are zombies, or infected… How? I don't know... All I know is that… they… they killed Jerry…" My eyes softened, Jerry was Jordan's pet dog, and he loved Jerry so much for he was a gift from Jordan's late father, my late uncle.

"Jordan… I am so sorry-"

"WATCH OUT!" A female screamed, who I knew was Dawn. Then, all of a sudden, I blacked out, even if it was for a few seconds, and all I felt was the pain in my head, at the right side, and blood dripped down my forehead.


	3. Chapter 2

Worry

I sat up quickly, breathing heavily as I replayed that memory. I remembered that day so clearly… The day I lost my brothers and my crush. I sighed; my blonde-orange hair was long enough to cover my eyes slightly. I never cut it since it reminded me too much of my second older brother and I wanted something to remind me of him. I looked up to see a brunette male walk in through the apartment door, carrying a small bag, which I knew were rations. I nodded at him, as he nodded back at me, probably noticing that I just had another nightmare. I looked around the wooden, old, decaying room to see two empty sleeping bags and got curious. The brunette male came in alone, so where was the other?

"Seto, Where is Dawn? Didn't she go with you?" I called Rachel Dawn because it was the nickname she was given by her older brother, my old crush…. She insisted she be called that now, not Rachel. I looked at Seto, the brunette male, whose eyes widened. He shook his head, and I felt worry creep up into my stomach, flooding it all in worry. I jumped up, my head hurt from the speed of my jump, but that didn't matter to me, I was more worried about the 12 year old I was in charge of. Since I became 15, I became a true teenager in the eyes of the patrollers and scouters. It was mine and Seto's responsibility to take care of Dawn. I pulled out my day clothes from underneath my pillow, taking off my shirt to put on my dark grey-green ripped shirt that had dried blood on it. The blood wasn't mine… I turned to Seto, after changing my shirt to see him pull out two guns, both most likely almost out of ammo.

"I only found 4 guns…" I frowned, we always had 6 guns, two for each, so that meant we were either robbed or Dawn took two guns to who knows where.

"The other two must be with Dawn, or someone stole them." Though, I highly doubt Dawn took them with her too somewhere, I also doubted more that someone stole them.

"Probably Dawn… Though she knows she isn't allowed to use guns yet…" If you weren't 15 yet, you weren't allowed to have a gun or use it, unless a scouter allowed you too. The door creaked open and Seto and I got defensive, in case it was a scouter. Instead, it was a familiar violet and pink haired girl.

"Dawn!" I ran at her and picked her up, relief filled me. Dawn's hair had changed from brown to pink/purple. How? I had no idea; it just did over the course of the year.

"Hey Seto, Jason." I pulled back from Dawn, looking at her face, just noticing one scratch that was bleeding, and it was across her left cheek.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" Seto questioned Dawn, as I led her to sit on top of the table, walking to our small room to grab first-aid kit from my backpack. I walked back to Dawn, opening the kit and getting a bandage, placing it on her cheek, after wiping away the blood with a wet rag cloth.

"Well, Seto-boy… I delivered our package just now and then on my way back some fucktards jumped me and could've gotten their way with me if it weren't for the fact that two scouters came and stopped them, leading them away to punish them I guess…" Dawn shrugged, speaking so casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Could've gotten their way with you!?/our package?" Both Seto and I asked her. Anger and hatred filled their places inside me, anger at Dawn for being so careless and leaving to deliver something both Seto and I were supposed to deliver instead, hatred for those assholes who jumped Dawn. Just as I was about to scold Dawn, Dawn held out some green paper cards wrapped in a rubber band. Those were ration cards.

"Yes our package… I went and delivered it by myself to prepare myself and help you guys…" Dawn looked down, handing the ration cards to Seto, who looked at her with softened eyes, with some emotion I couldn't understand.

_Creeeeekkkkkk….._

I looked over at the door, its creaking startling me and the other two. I expected a patroller to come in, but instead came in a small lime green haired 8 year old, wearing a light gray dirty dress that reached her knees, black flats and black stockings. Her hair reached her chin, tied at side a cute little pony tail with a hair-tie.

"Guys…?" the little girl said, looking at us, her dark golden eyes wide with innocence and fear, like a child who was about to be punished or worse, a child who was seeing someone be killed in front of them.

Dawn jumped down from the table, walking over to the little girl. "Hey there Babis…" Dawn said in a motherly tone, which I found strange for the 12 year old. "What's wrong?"

The little girl shook her head, "Nothing's wrong… I was just scared when I saw you walk to the apartment and you had a cut on your face…

Dawn smiled at the little girl. "Well, no need to be scared… Big brother Jason patched up the cut and it's going to be gone. Do you have any news from big brother Dan, Lil?"

Lil looked shocked and then smiled, nodding. She looked over at Seto and said, "Mister Seto… Big brother Dan needs you and big brother Jason to come over to the 'hiding place'. He told me you two would know by what I mean..."

Seto and I looked at each other, I frowned. Dan never asked for us to come unless I involved us and/or Lil and Dawn. I kneeled down in front of Lil, smiling warmly at her.

"Lil… I want you to stay here with big sister Dawn. Big brother Seto and I will see what big brother Dan wants. Don't worry." I kissed Lil's forehead, standing up and kissing Dawn's forehead to. As I walked over to the door, a gun in my back pocket, I turned to see Seto kissing Dawn on the cheek and hugging Lil. I frowned in wonder. I then shrugged, 'Oh well… Seto is a mystery…' Seto and I then walked out of the apartment, walking down the stairs to the front door. Hopefully, Dan wants to see us for something good, for once…


End file.
